


Cadmus Revenge

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Prompt Request Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst/fluff with a happy ending, F/F, Kidnapping, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex gets a mysterious phone call and ends up getting kidnapped by Cadmus. Maggie goes to the ends of the earth to find her wife.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Prompt Request Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669711
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is based upon a prompt given to me by KR on Patreon. “Cadmus kidnaps Alex/Maggie and hurts them, the other rescues them.” This was only suppose to be a one chapter story, but who am I kidding, I just can’t resist multi chapter stories. This is the first of a few prompts I received when I asked for prompts on my birthday so stay tuned for more stories in the series! I hope you enjoy and all mistakes are my own! A special thank you to KR once again for the prompt!

Alex juggled the gallon of milk and the bag of chips in one hand as she reached for her phone with the other. 

“Danvers.”She answered professionally, unsure of who was calling. 

“Can I speak with Alexandra Danvers, please?” A polite female voice asked. 

Alex rolled her eyes at the use of her hated first name, and moved up a space in line, as she answered. “This is she.” 

“Sorry, to bother you ma’am. My name is Vera, and I’m calling from National City General. Your wife was admitted to our ER after an incident. She has you listed as her emergency contact. If you could please come down to verify some information, and to speak with the Doctor. Her injuries are not life-threatening, but her Doctor would like to speak with you.” 

Alex’s heart raced in her chest, and she set the items down on a nearby rack and took off towards the door, ignoring the protests of the cashier. “I’m on my way.” Alex replied before hanging up. She got into her car quickly, put it into drive and sped off towards the hospital.  
  


**——————————**

Maggie winced in pain as she fiddled with the lock to their apartment door. The sound of the neighbor’s dog barking and people shouting somewhere in the building just added to her headache and her frustration. _Only two more weeks,_ she thought, _and then we move into the house. I can’t wait!_

After a few more seconds, she finally got the door open and moved inside. She quickly set her things down on the floor by the door and moved towards the bathroom. Her bladder was screaming, and Maggie was a bit worried that she wasn’t going to make it in time. 

She did, and after a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom, and headed towards the kitchen. It was then that she realized how quiet the apartment was. 

“Alex?” She called quietly, not wanting to wake her wife up if she was sleeping. It had been Alex’s first day off after working a series of double shifts, and Maggie knew that sleeping and running a few errands were on her wife’s agenda for the day. When she didn’t get an answer, she moved over and peeked around the corner, looking to see if Alex was still in bed. She frowned when she saw that the bed was empty and looked like it hadn’t even been touched. It was still made from when Maggie had done it earlier that morning. 

Maggie quickly checked her watch. “5:30pm. She should have been home by now.” She said out loud. 

Shaking her head at her wife, she got out her phone and called Alex’s number. She frowned again when the phone went straight to voicemail. 

*Beep* 

“Hey, babe. It’s me. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. It doesn’t look like you’ve been home yet today and I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed me to do so that you can get some sleep? Love you, call me when you get this.” She said, into the recording. 

Maggie sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. Her headache seemed to be gone for the moment, replaced by adrenaline and worry. She set her phone down on the counter and moved towards the fridge to get something to drink. Maggie paused when she noticed that they were out of milk. She wondered then if Alex had gone to the store and gotten called in for a case. 

She poured herself a glass of juice and then grabbed her phone. She dialed Kara’s number, feeling beyond annoyed that she was still on limited duty due to the department’s concussion protocol. If that suspect hadn’t headbutted her during their last mission, she would have gotten the call and would be working on cases beside her wife. 

Her sister in law answered on the first ring. “Hey, Maggie.” Kara’s perky voice replied. 

“Hi, Is Alex with you?” 

“No... and before you ask she’s not at the DEO either, because I’m right here now. Why?” 

“I’m at the apartment, and it looks like she hasn’t gotten home yet. Can you ask Winn what time she left?” Maggie tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but she knew that Kara picked up on it. 

“Of course, just a second.” Kara said, her voice sympathetic. It had been years since Alex’s kidnapping and the tank, but the memories and fear made it seem like yesterday. Maggie didn’t have to close her eyes or try very hard to see the image of Alex floating, seemingly lifeless in that tank. She shivered and tired to focus on something else. Her hand drifted to her belly, and she smiled, when she felt a small movement within. Less than four months to go, little one. Maggie thought. Both your mama and I are really excited to meet you. 

“Maggie?” Kara’s voice came back over the line. 

“Yeah.” Maggie bit back a sarcastic comment knowing that it wouldn’t help the situation any. “I’m here.” 

“Winn said, she left at ten and that she mentioned that she was going to the store and then back home. She wanted to get a nap in before surprising you with dinner.” 

Maggie bit her lip to keep from either laughing or sobbing, she wasn’t sure which. There was a running joke in their family that Alex was a bad cook. Truth was that she was really an amazing cook, but tended to get distracted whenever she and Maggie were in the kitchen together. Maggie had lost count of how many dishes Alex had burned because they were too busy making out to pay attention, until Maggie finally decided to just stay out of the kitchen until Alex was finished with what she was doing. 

The revelation that Alex had been unaccounted for over 5 hours now, was startling, and it made Maggie feel sick. “Where is she Kara?” She said quietly. 

“I don’t know, Maggie, but I’m sure there is an explanation. Let me go see if anyone saw her at the stores nearby and then I’ll be over. Why don’t you call Eliza and see if maybe she went to visit her for a while and got held up on the way back?” Kara’s voice was soothing, but Maggie could tell that underneath she was worried too. 

“Okay.” Maggie took a breath trying to calm her panic. “Love you, let me know as soon as you find her.” 

“I will. I love you too, Mags. Take it easy okay. No matter what is going on, you know you need to keep your stress level down.” 

Maggie sighed and took a breath, knowing that Kara was right. It wasn’t just the baby, but the head injury. Stress tended to trigger a migraine and she so didn’t need that right now. “I think I’ll go take a quick shower. Let yourself in when you get here.” She said, quickly before hanging up the phone. 

She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, feeling the cut just above her left eye, still held together by glue and butterfly strips. 

It took her a few minutes to gather the energy she needed to get up and move back into the bathroom. She started the water, and undressed slightly. It wasn’t until she fully immersed herself under the spray that she let the tears fall. She had a horrible feeling that something bad happened to her wife, and she wasn’t sure if they both could survive it this time.  
  


**——————————**

Alex woke in darkness. Every part of her body hurt, and she couldn’t move. For a long horrifying moment, Alex thought she was dead, but then she realized that if she had died she wouldn’t be able to feel pain. She tried to remember what happened, but couldn’t. The last thing she remembered was going to the store, she couldn’t picture what happened before or after that moment. 

Alex tried moving again, hoping that she could raise her hands to her face to wipe away whatever was covering them and was preventing her from seeing, but her arms wouldn’t move. It was then that she realized that she was tied up, and that not only were her arms tied, but her feet were too. As her awareness of her surroundings grew, she began to notice more things. She was naked, the cold metal of the table she was laying on made her shiver, and the ropes tying her down cut into her ankles and wrists when ever she moved. Things were not good. 

The sound of a loud bang made her jump and she heard footsteps coming closer. A gloved hand suddenly touched her leg and she flinched. 

“Good you are awake.” A male voice said from above her head. It sounded familiar to Alex, but she couldn’t place where she heard it from. Her head felt funny, each thought coming to her as if they were swimming in butter. Thinking hurt and she just wished that everyone would leave her alone and let her sleep whatever this was off. Hands touched her face, and Alex screamed as they cruelly ripped off the blindfold that had been covering her eyes. The bright light was beyond painful and she hurriedly looked away. 

“Sorry. I did I hurt you?” The voice dripped with sarcasm. “I’ll go let her know you are awake. I’m sure that you have a lot of questions, but I leave the answers to her and her team. I’m just the welcoming committee, they will make your stay here much more comfortable. ” He patted her leg, letting his fingers caress the skin just below her knee. She wasn’t sure if the touch was meant to be seductive or annoying but either way, she found it uncomfortable. Alex growled, wishing that she could kick him, but knowing that she was powerless to do so. He laughed. 

“So feisty. We are going to have fun breaking you in. I’ve been waiting years to get you here and finally I got my wish.” 

It was then that Alex finally recognized the voice. “Colonel Harper.” 

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered. “Welcome to Cadmus, Agent Danvers. We have something special in store for you.” 

Alex winced at the loud footsteps and then the loud bang of the metal door as he shut it behind. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was still there. The pain was so intense it made her nauseous, and she willed herself not to throw up. It took her a few minutes to get her body under control, but by then she found herself feeling suddenly exhausted. Her body relaxed slowly as she slipped into unconsciousness, and she wondered if she had been drugged or if her body was just too tired. 

Alex wondered how long she had been there, and her last thought as she drifted back into the darkness of her mind, her thoughts were of Maggie and their baby, and how her wife was going to freak when she realized that Alex was missing. “I love you.” Alex whispered and then was aware no more.  
  


**——————————**

A knock on the bathroom door, alerted her that Kara had arrived. “Just a second.” Maggie called out. She quickly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. She dried off and got dressed quickly, eager to find out what Kara had discovered. 

When she stepped out into the living room, Kara was seated on the couch eating leftover pizza that she must have raided the fridge for. Maggie didn’t say anything, she was used to the superhero’s eating habits. She moved over and sat down next to her. Kara offered her a slice of pizza, but Maggie shook her head. 

“What did you find?” 

Kara swallowed then sighed. “One of the cashier’s recognized her picture. Apparently she was standing in line, got a phone call and left in a big hurry. She left her items on a rack which is why the cashier recognized her, he thought she was just being rude.” She took another bite, and asked as she chewed. “Did you call Eliza?” 

“Not yet.” Maggie said. “I went straight to shower. I’ll do it now.” She grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She was about to hit the button to call Eliza’s number when her phone suddenly rang in her hand startling her. 

Maggie frowned she realized it was the precinct, her Captain’s number specifically. 

“Sawyer.” 

“Maggie!” Captain Cam Reynolds said breathlessly. “Listen, the DEO alerted me that Alex might be missing. I had dispatch alert the NCPD to be on the lookout for her car. I just got a message saying that they found it abandoned on the side of the road.” He paused. 

“What happened, Sir? Just be honest with me, I can take it. Trust me, what you are going to tell me can’t be worse than what I’ve been imagining for the past 20 minutes.” 

“We think she was taken, it looks like her car was rammed. There was a lot of blood on the steering wheel, so it looks like she might have a head injury. I’m not sure who did this or why, but trust me, I’m getting a team together to find out.” 

Maggie said, and tried to calm her racing heart. “The DEO will want in on this Sir, I don’t think you’ll be able to hold them back.” 

“No worries, Maggie. Director J’onzz just arrived on scene.We’ll work together on this. Alex is family and you know we always take care of our own. Just take it easy okay, I need you to be healthy and I need that baby to be healthy too. You promised me honorary grandpa rights and I take that seriously. I fully expect to be able to spoil that baby rotten.” Maggie couldn’t help but smile at his words. 

“Will do, Captain. I wouldn’t deprive myself of the opportunity to see you holding a baby and taking a picture to post on social media.” 

“Only for you, Mags.” Reynolds replied. “I’ll be in touch with updates.” He said, quickly before hanging up. 

Maggie didn’t have to ask if Kara heard because she knew that she had. Instead she allowed Kara to pull her into her arms and she hugged the other woman tightly. It was only then that she realized that she was crying. 

“Damn woman better make it. I’ll never speak to her again if she dies.” Maggie tried to joke, but it fell flat with the weight of their previous experience between them. 

“She’ll make it... she’s a survivor.” Kara replied reassuringly. She kissed the top of Maggie’s head and pulled away to wipe her tears with her thumb. 

“I’m going to go get Eliza. She can stay with you, while I join the team. Hopefully we can find something that will lead us right to where they have taken her.” 

Maggie nodded, suddenly feeling beyond tired. Her head was throbbing and she closed her eyes for a second hoping the darkness would make her feel better. She felt Kara put a blanket over her, and she gave the superhero a tired nod before hearing and feeling the familiar whoosh of air as Kara flew out the window. 

She would take a few minutes to nap, and then would start investigating Alex’s back up copy of her case files, hoping that there might be clues in there of who would have taken her. Maggie knew that Cadmus was at the top of their list, but they had assumed that the last time and it cost them precious time. An image flashed again back to Alex floating in that tank. 

_Not this time._ Maggie thought. _Not on my watch. I will not let her get that close again... I don’t think we’ll be that lucky a second time. It’s now or never._

Feeling resolved that she had a plan, Maggie drifted off into healing sleep, not knowing that only miles away, Alex was doing the same thing.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie searches for clues to figure out who took Alex and where they might have her, while Alex takes stock of her situation and tries to figure out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The feeling that something was wrong woke Maggie from slumber. She startled awake, reaching for a weapon that wasn’t there, since she wasn’t in their bedroom but on their living room couch. 

Breathing hard, she listened, trying to locate what was wrong. It took a second for her senses to hone in on the sound of scuffling outside the door. Frowning, she got up slowly and reached for the fireplace poker, and branshing it like a baseball bat, she crept towards the door. The sound continued, and Maggie as quietly as possible undid the locks, pausing each time she undid a deadbolt, praying that the intruder wouldn’t run away. She counted the three and threw the door open, ready to swing the poker at her foe. 

As it turned out it was Eliza, who screamed and took a step back, away from the wild and armed injured pregnant lady swinging a weapon at her. 

“Shit.” Maggie said. The poker dropped from her suddenly nerveless fingers with a clunk and she reached for her head as the adrenaline evaporated, leaving a blinding pain in its wake. “I’m sorry.” 

Eliza stepped forward and quickly wrapped an arm around her and guided her back to the couch. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. My key kept sticking.” 

Maggie took a shuddering breath, and closed her eyes. “Ouch, that hurts.” 

Eliza frowned. The fact that Alex was missing had her deeply worried, but for that moment that worry was eclipsed by her concern for the woman in front of her. Maggie was already dealing without enough without adding this stress. “Take it easy, Sweetie.” She soothed, her hand reaching out to rub Maggie’s back. “Can I get you anything?” 

“No.” Maggie whispered quietly. “No, thank you. I’ll be fine in a moment.” 

Eliza doubted that, but she didn’t argue. Instead she moved back to the door, grabbed her things and moved to put away the groceries she had bought and to stash her overnight bag by the bed to get it out of the way for now. Then she moved back to sit by Maggie, rubbing her back once more until the tension in her body eased. 

“What can I do?” Eliza asked softly, wanting to help, but not sure where to start. “When was the last time you ate?” 

Maggie sighed. “Earlier this morning, but I’m not really hungry.” 

“Maggie.” Eliza admonished gently. “You need to eat something.” 

“Fine. When my head hurts and my stomach is like this, Alex usually makes me a protein shake. It’s the only thing I’ll be able to keep down.” 

Eliza took a breath, then stood up. “That’s fine... I can do that.” She moved back into the kitchen. She found the ingredients for the shake and quickly made it before bringing it back to Maggie. Her daughter in law took the cup gingerly and took a tiny sip from the straw. Then she sighed. 

“I hate this.” She whispered, rubbing her head with her fingers. “I should be out there, finding her. Instead I can barely move off this couch.” Eliza put her hand on her back and rubbed gently. 

“Alex would want you to take care of yourself, Maggie. You and the baby are the most important things in her life.” She paused, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying. Now was not the time for tears, but for action. “You know, she calls or at least texts me once a day asking me how I am, and then let’s me know how you are feeling and how the baby is progressing. She reads that baby book like it’s the Torah. I’ve never seen her so happy Sweetie.” 

Maggie let out a pained laugh, at the mention of the baby book. “She carries that thing with her everywhere. I feel bad for the poor sap who would dare to make a comment about it when she pulls it out of her briefcase along with her other papers during meetings. She’s going to be such a great mom.” 

“You both are.” Eliza reassured. “Don’t try to pretend like you aren’t studying your copy of that book just as much.” 

Maggie smiled, and took a larger drink of her shake. Eliza let out a small sigh of relief, pleased that she had managed to distract Maggie from her headache and the trouble surrounding them for even just a moment.   
  


**——————————**

Alex came awake slowly. She didn’t want to wake up, waking up hurt, but her body had other plans it seemed. She kept her eyes closed fearing the light was still there and would trigger another round of nausea. She didn’t dare throw up... Alex was worried that all she would do was aspirate it and that would lead to even more problems. It was obvious to her now that she had a head injury, although from what she still wasn’t sure. Everything was blank except for grabbing milk at the store. 

The milk was for her, she had a craving for cereal and knew that she had drunk the last of it the night before. The chips were for later, she had planned on a sandwich for lunch and the BBQ potato chips would provide the perfect compliment. It was only supposed to be a quick run to the store for the aforementioned items, followed by a long nap and then a real trip to the store to gather what she needed for the special dinner she had planned for her wife. Maggie hated desk duty and things had been stressful for her lately with the head injury and the pregnancy. Alex just wanted to give Maggie a night to relax and be pampered. She planned on a nice dinner, a lavender scented bubble bath for them both and then a massage for her wife. 

The thought made her heart ache. She wondered if Maggie realized she was missing yet, and she prayed that Maggie wouldn’t worry herself sick over her. Alex would die if anything happened to Maggie or their baby. They had just found out that they were having a girl, and Maggie wanted to name her Jamie, although they had yet to tell anyone that. 

A loud bang made her jump and jarred her out of her thoughts. It was the door to the room but this time she could hear no footsteps moving closer, only ominous silence. She licked her dry lips, trying to focus on keeping her eyes shut. Alex understood the game now. They were trying to make her look, to make her open her eyes to see where the danger was coming from, only to have the light blind her once more and trigger her concussion. It was a clever trick, but Alex wasn’t going to fall for it. Beating a polygraph wasn’t the only skill J’onn had taught her, they could mess with her all they want but they wouldn’t break her this way. 

She had a feeling that they would keep trying and Alex hoped that she had enough strength to endure. An image of Maggie’s face smiling brightly at their copy of the ultrasound scan, popped into her head. She would endure anything to get back to her family. Anything! There was nothing in this world that could stop her.   
  


**——————————**

Maggie groaned in frustration and slammed down another folder on the teetering pile on the table. She had been searching Alex’s flies for hours now and so far there was no clue who took her. All of ones that seemed likely so far had been eliminated, leaving her to suspect that it really was Cadmus that was involved. 

Knowing it was Cadmus made it worse considering since the incident with the spaceship, they had gone into hiding and were more like ghosts in the wind, popping up every once in a while to cause trouble and then disappear again. 

She rubbed her forehead, feeling the headache that she had been ignoring begin to pound incessantly at her temples. She hated this, hated every damn minute of having this stupid concussion that seemed to suck the life from her. 

It was bad enough being pregnant and having her body go through changes that weren’t exactly all glamorous and glorious like TV and movies made you believe. It would be worth it in the end she knew, and that she was more than a little excited to see their baby and to watch Alex hold their daughter, but she wished that she had been better prepared for what pregnancy was really like.Having to pee every five minutes, and not being able to see her toes, not to mention not being able to sleep in her normal position was just annoying. 

Maggie sighed and leaned back in her chair to rest her hands on her belly. Alex was the only thing keeping her sane, and she loved the little things that Alex did without asking to make it easier. Like tying her shoes for her, shaving her legs, and even adjusting the way that she herself slept so that they could be as close as they could with Maggie’s belly being as big as it was. Plus she found the notification, going though Alex’s things, that her wife had ordered a pregnancy pillow for her to make naps and bedtime a little easier as the pregnancy advanced. 

Maggie didn’t want to think about doing any of this without her. Wiping away her tears she reached for another folder then stopped when a piece of paper fell to the floor. 

Grunting in frustration, Maggie moved her chair back and stood to bend over, but Eliza got up and reached for it first, handing it to her. 

“Thanks.” Maggie said, taking the paper from her. She was about to put it back into the stack, wanting to read the files in order, but a paragraph caught her attention. 

“Colonel James Harper was present at the interrogation along with Major Lucy Lane. It is on the recommendation of Colonel Harper that Special Agent Alexandra Danvers, be transferred to the Cadmus Facility to further investigate her ties and connections to the imposter known as the Green Martian aka J’onn J’onzz, who was recently discovered to be a spy impersonating Director Hank Henshaw. Special Agent Danvers along with the Green Martian has been arrested for treason and will be transported to the facility tomorrow.” She read aloud. Maggie turned to Eliza. 

“Alex told me about her arrest and that Lucy and Kara rescued her and J’onn from the transport, and they went into hiding right before Myriad. What ever happened to Colonel Harper do you know?” 

Eliza shook her head. “I’m not sure. Things got really crazy after Myriad, and Alex never spoke about what happened again.” She paused and smiled. “A few weeks later, she rescued the president and fought with a detective over jurisdiction. I believe you know what happened next.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, I could see how she got distracted.” She reached for Alex’s computer but Eliza took it from her gently. 

“Here let me.” She said softly. 

Maggie sighed, both loving and hating that Eliza could see right through her. “Fine.” 

Eliza pulled up the familiar database that she had seen both Maggie and Alex use hundreds of times. 

She typed in Colonel James Harper in the search bar and waited for the program to do it’s work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated as Maggie and the rest of the group realize that Harper isn’t working alone. Alex has a surprising encounter with someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex ignored her growling stomach and the pain in her body and focused all of her senses on her surroundings. She had managed to sleep some more, but without knowing the time or opening her eyes she didn’t know how long she had slept for. Now she was focused on her next mission, figuring out where she was and how to get out of here. 

Alex knew that the key to her escape was hidden in her surroundings, in a smell or the tiniest of noises. She hoped that one of those things would lead her to a clue of where she was and hopefully aid her plan to escape, maybe tell her how far above or below they had hidden her, and was she near any landmarks (like an airport or a train station) that if she managed to get her hand on a phone, she could use to give her location. 

It gave her something to do, something to focus on besides the mind games they were trying to play with her. She wondered if Harper knew that he was barking up the wrong tree. She wasn’t the same agent she had been all of those years ago, she was better. Coming out and falling in love with Maggie had changed her, made her stronger, made her want to fight with every part of her being to come home to her wife and their baby girl. Plus after Rick and the tank, she had J’onn train her giving her extra lessons in survival and endurance so that she wouldn’t be caught in a situation like that again. She had even gone as far as to have J’onn fill up the tank again and again, going over all of the points that she could have used to escape but didn’t know about. Maggie had been so mad when she found out, but she understood and Alex loved her all the more for it. She had all of her mental tools at her disposal, she just needed to use them and to form a plan. 

She grew still, listening with her whole body like J’onn had taught her, clearing her mind. Further down the hall, she could hear the door open, and footsteps echoing off the hallway’s walls. Sounded like boots, combat boots if she wasn’t mistaken. The person wearing them was tall and large, he (she was assuming) walked with a heavy tread, and was limping slightly. Alex didn’t move as the figure came closer. She felt a hand on her knee, the same spot where the Colonel had touched her earlier and she tried not to shiver. She could feel eyes watching her, even as the hand touched her, caressing her skin lightly. Then a voice spoke, but it wasn’t the one that she had expected. 

“Alex?” Her father asked softly. “It’s okay, Sweetie. You can open your eyes, I turned off the light.” 

Alex let out an unconscious whimper. She wanted badly to look, to believe that it was really her father standing next to her, rescuing her, but she knew better. He had made his choice long ago, and then disappeared. Alex couldn’t help but remember standing in that dark forest listening to her father’s poisoned words, screaming at her to shoot him. She also remembered how she felt apart in Maggie’s arms that night, and how Maggie supported her after. No, she wouldn’t fall for his tricks again, not this time. 

“Alex, come on Sweetie. It’s Jeremiah, your dad. I’m really here, I promise... open your eyes.” 

Alex turned her head away from his voice, wincing as pain exploded in her temples at the movement, but she couldn’t stand to listen to him, and know that it was a lie. She wondered how they were doing it.... did they record his voice, splice together a record of his words from before... were they torturing him just like they were her, or was he still willingly following them? The questions made her brain hurt and she shut her eyes tighter, and bit her lip to stop herself from moving, tasting blood. 

The hand on her knee disappeared and after a long moment, Alex let out a small sigh, feeling relief. Relief that was short lived as the hand landed on her shoulder, and the person watching her, leaned closer, so close that she could feel their breath on her face. 

“Alexandra Marie Danvers, open your eyes right now!” Jeremiah’s voice ordered, and even after 15+ years of him not being in her life, she was powerless to resist her father’s call. She opened her eyes and gasped, in horror at the sight before her.   
  


**——————————**

The computer beeped, and Eliza looked up from her papers at it. Then she looked towards Maggie and gave her daughter-in-law’s form a small smile. Maggie was finally sleeping and had been for about 3 hours. Eliza was loath to wake her, but she had promised that as soon as the program was done searching the DEO’s archives, she would wake her up. Sighing, she reached over and gently put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Sweetie... wake up. The computer is done with it’s search.” 

Maggie groaned, but her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times, and then sighed. She sat up slowly, and put her hand on her belly as she felt the baby start to move as well. 

“You okay?” Eliza asked, a hint of worry. 

“Yeah, just still feels weird. Peanut has been very active around this time of evening lately for some reason. Maybe it’s because Alex has been coming home on break to snuggle and read a story to my belly, before going back. She’s been working a lot of doubles lately, trying to shift her duties and projects to other people so that when Peanut is born she can take six months of leave.” 

Eliza’s eyebrows rose. She hadn’t known that. “Six months?” 

“Yep... I was shocked too, but I shouldn’t have been. I should have realized that Alex would throw herself into being a mom with the same fervor as she does with everything else in life.” Maggie smiled. “I love that about her.” 

Eliza smiled. “Me too.” She reached over and took Maggie’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. Then she sighed as the computer beeped once again. She let go of Maggie’s hand and reached over to grab it off the coffee table to pass to Maggie. 

Maggie quickly began typing in commands and after a few seconds opened a file to read. 

“It looks like Colonel Harper disappeared after Myriad, and no one has seen him since. The last time anyone saw him was on that Semi truck that Alex and J’onn escaped from, and his last known address is a pile of rubble. Shit... it’s a dead end.” Maggie resisted the urge to throw the computer. 3 hours of searching and that was all it could find? Ugh! 

“Maybe not, that Semi didn’t just vanish off the side of the road. It had to have been picked up by something or someone. Maybe we can track it... or follow up with Lucy or Kara... maybe that might remember what happened after Alex and J’onn left.” Eliza dug her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kara’s number, putting it on speaker. 

“Eliza!” Kara answered on the first ring. “Everything okay, did you find her?” 

“Not yet, but we might have discovered a lead. Colonel James Harper... do you remember him?” 

Eliza could hear Kara growl under her breath. “Yes... Nasty man, almost as bad if not worse than Lord.” Then it suddenly clicked. “Wait Harper worked for Cadmus.. that was where they were going to send Alex and J’onn after their arrest.” 

“Exactly. Do you, and maybe Lucy might too, remember what happened to him and the Semi they were traveling in after you broke Alex and J’onn out?” 

“Well. General Lane had them picked up and taken back to the DEO. Then he ordered his men and other law enforcement agencies to find Alex and J’onn and bring them back. I’m guessing the Semi Truck and the records might still be at the Desert Site.” 

“Wouldn’t those records show up in the system?” Maggie asked. “I used the search program to try and find Harper's information, it only leads me to the breakout, then there is nothing.” 

“Who’s login did you use?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes, then winced. “Alex’s, so I should have access to everything.” 

Kara sighed. “I can have Winn look into it, maybe someone deleted them from the system... you know we’ve had a lot of security problems over the years since then.” 

Maggie chuckled dryly. “Yeah, I know. Can you pick him up and bring him here... I don’t feel up to going there.” 

“Will do! I’ll pick up Lucy too, maybe she can tell us more?” 

“All right.” Maggie said. 

“Kara.” Eliza jumped back on the line. “I know it’s late, but can you pick up some food? Might as well eat while we are looking, one never knows when we are going to get the chance again?” 

“Done. I’ll get the usual. Be there soon.” Kara replied. “Love you!” 

“Love you too.” Eliza and Maggie said in unison. There was a click and the line went dead and Eliza put her phone back in her pocket. 

Maggie took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and on her way back to the couch, decided to move into their bedroom instead. Most of their things were packed and sitting in storage, but a few boxes of clothes still lay next to the closet. Maggie picked up Alex’s old and well worn Stanford University hoodie and pulled it on, as she sat down on the bed. She caught a hint of Alex’ scent and held the cloth to her nose, breathing it in. 

God she missed her wife. She had never expected to fall so hard or so deep with anyone, but Alex... loving Alex was both easy and terrifying. Easy because Alex Danvers was so adorable, and so soft for such a badass, and Maggie loved her dichotomy, and the knowledge that it would take her a lifetime to figure Alex out. She was looking forward to the challenge, and to seeing her play with their children and their dog. 

It was terrifying though, because Maggie wasn’t sure that if anything happened to Alex that she could survive without her. She missed her presence like a physical ache and the thought of that pain being permanent was her worst nightmare. She had almost experienced that once, when Alex was in the tank, and that had been after less than a year of knowing her, before they built their lives together. Now with the baby on her way, and them buying and moving into their house, it was just too much to think about. She sighed and curled her body up as best as she could into the hoodie and let the scent of her wife, and the soft cloth that Alex loved to wear soothe her. 

It was only a few minutes later that Kara came to check on her. 

“Hey, sis.” The blonde said, moving closer and taking a seat next to her on the bed. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Maggie nodded and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I just want to find her.” 

Kara sighed and placed a kiss against Maggie’s hair. “I know me too. And we will. Lucy brought something that she thinks might help us. It’s from her father’s personal files and wasn’t entered into the official DEO record.” Kara paused and grabbed Maggie’s hand. “But Sis, if you aren’t feeling up to this or need to step back, you know that we won't fault you. You have a concussion and the baby to think of. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, and Alex wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself trying to find her. We can pick up the search...” 

“Kara.” Maggie interrupted. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up and save your breath. I’m fine. There is nothing on this earth that will stop me from looking for her, even if I go into labor right now, I will continue to search. I love you and I know you mean well and are being protective of me in Alex’s stead, but don’t you dare ask me to sit on the sidelines while the love of my life is missing and in danger, understood?” 

Kara nodded quickly. “Understood.” 

“Good.” Maggie stood up. “Now let’s go see what Lucy has to show us.” She said as she moved quickly from the room, leaving Kara to follow behind her.   
  


Maggie settled herself in her spot at the table and while Eliza and Kara worked on making coffee and getting late night pizzas, Winn investigated the DEO’s records and the metadata while Lucy settled in next to Maggie and showed her what she had brought. 

“As you know my father retired and left me all of his personal files. Ive been organizing them and I actually just came across some files and journal entries from that time period. Looks like after Alex and J’onn escaped, the DEO picked up Harper and the semi and had them transported back to the Desert base. They investigated and in the aftermath of Myriad and Supergirl’s surge in popularity Harper resigned. Dad wrote that he visited him once to try and talk him out of it, but Harper wouldn’t budge.” 

“But his last known address on record for him was destroyed during the Daxamite invasion. There’s no way that Alex would be there.” Maggie said, with a sigh. They had hit a wall again. 

Lucy grinned. “Don’t fret Mags... Dad didn’t visit him at his house. Apparently they were fishing buddies, and Dad wrote that he visited Harper up at his cabin. Now there is no record of Harper ever owning a cabin, so I did some digging. Apparently it’s his wife’s family’s cabin, and the best part is that adjacent to the property there is an old shipping warehouse that is currently listed unoccupied and is closed for ‘remodel’”. It would be a perfect place for Cadmus to hide out and resume their operations under our nose.” 

Maggie’s heart raced with excitement. “Please tell me you have the address.” 

Lucy nodded. “I do, and I already gave it to Winn so he could start surveillance.” 

Maggie leaned over and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. “That’s why you are the best Luce!” 

She turned to Winn. “Please tell me you have something!” 

Winn nodded but his expression was grave. “I do, but it’s not good.” He turned his laptop around so that Maggie could see it. “Harper’s file was altered, but it looks like the changes were made a few years ago. I checked the dates and it matches when Jeremiah stole the alien Amnesty records from our system. We were looking for missing files, not deleted ones, so we missed it... I missed it. Also, I looked at satellite footage from the site of the warehouse and there is a lot of activity.” He motioned towards the photos that were on the screen. “At first glance it matches what is listed in the building permits and there are lots of work trucks and vans parked in and around the lot, but when you look closer...” 

He paused and clicked the mouse. The picture zoomed onto a work truck. The company was listed as Burns Windows and Siding Inc. “That company is registered as a subsidiary of Luthor Corp. It was supposedly one of the companies that shut down when Lena took over and the company was rebranded as L Corp, but it’s still on the books I guess. Following that paper trail will take more time, but I think we all know that it’s a cover for Cadmus. Not sure how they managed to not get caught after all this time, we really need to get Lena to double check her records and her staff… looks like Cadmus has gotten someone to cover their tracks pretty well.” 

“So what are we waiting for, let’s call J’onn and Reynolds and send a team down there.” Maggie said impatiently. 

“There is something else. The Satellite caught this image too.” he clicked again, and a new photo popped on screen. 

“Is that?” Maggie said, panic rising in her gut at the sight of the metal arm. 

“I believe that is Jeremiah, yes… and Harper, but look who is next to them...” Winn pointed his finger at the head of the person standing behind Jeremiah, and who appeared to be giving orders to the group assembled. 

Maggie swallowed hard. She had been expecting to see Harper for sure, and maybe Lillian Luthor if they were lucky but this... this made it a whole new ball game entirely. 

“Ben Lockwood… or should I say Agent Liberty. Looks like the anti alien death squad has joined forces.” Maggie growled. This wasn’t good… this wasn’t good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and the group discover Cadmus’ target and their plan for Alex, while Alex makes a bold decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The last person Alex ever wanted to see again besides Harper was standing right beside her father, grinning at her with that nice guy smile that made her seethe inside. Ben Lockwood. Somehow she should have known that he was behind all of this, that Agent Liberty would find himself in bed with Cadmus to continue spreading terror, lies and panic after he had been discredited. It made Alex sick and she swallowed hard, feeling very uncomfortable and exposed being naked and surrounded by all of these men. The fact that her father was present made it worse, he was the one who was supposed to be protecting her, helping her. Instead he was standing there witnessing them torture and do God only knows what else to her. 

“Agent Danvers.” Ben’s voice grated on her nerves, but she stared defiantly at him, ignoring her father and his lies, and pushing down the pain, not wanting to give these gentlemen an excuse to think that she was weak. She would endure... she had to. _No other option Danvers, so stick with it... focus on the plan._ “Agent Danvers!” Ben shouted this time, and his voice echoed around the metal room aggravating her headache. 

“What?” She spat, her throat feeling a bit raw. She was thirsty, she noticed, her lips dry. 

“I bet you are wondering what you are here?” Ben said, putting his hand on the bed. He didn’t touch her but Alex was aware of how close he was to her shoulder. 

“Not really. This isn’t the first time you’ve bastards have tried to kidnap and recruit me. It’s getting kind of old really, and my answer is the same as it has been. Hell no.... I’d rather walk 500 miles on broken glass then work with you guys and be part of your stupid agenda.” 

Ben seemed kind of taken back by the venom in her words, but her father muffled a laugh. 

“Oh... I see.” Ben straightened up putting his hand on his hip instead. Alex saw his weapon tucked into an unfastened holster on his belt. It was a Glock 17 pistol, and Alex filed that information away. Her eyes drifted for a split second to her father, his metal arm gleamed menacingly in the yellow light of the naked bulb swinging back and forth above them. He carried no other weapon, but Alex knew he didn’t need to. His arm was a weapon in itself. 

“Listen!” Ben’s hand suddenly came down on the table with a loud bang making her flinch both from the movement and the sound. “I’m not playing games with you Alex! You will help me... help us... or you will die simple as that. Not only will you die, but you will die slowly, and watch as I personally torture and kill your wife in front of you. Do I make myself clear?” His face was inches away from hers, so close that she could feel his spit and his warm breath on her face as he spat his words. 

“Crystal.” She said, taking a quick breath before she head butted him right in the face and all hell broke loose.  
  


**——————————**

Maggie couldn’t sit still any longer, she stood up and walked around the room, slowly pacing back and forth before the fireplace. Her body hurt from being cooped up in the chair, her head pounded and she was so tired, but she couldn’t rest. With every passing moment, her worry and her panic grew. She knew Alex could take care of herself and she knew that Alex was capable of doing things that normal people weren’t but she knew the odds, knew the players involved in this and she was beyond scared. 

“Maggie.” Kara stood up to gently soothe her. But Maggie shook her head and motioned for Kara to leave her alone. She had to think. There had to be some clue that they were missing some reason that Alex was taken. Cadmus had been planning this for months, so there had to be some reason for Alex’s kidnapping now instead of the million other times that they might have had the means and opportunity to do so. It wasn’t that Alex was careless, quite the opposite but it wasn’t like they took any special precautions. They were just normal people, with normal jobs, who lived normal lives... they just happened to be surrounded by people who did extraordinary things. 

“Why now.... why are those three working together and why did they take Alex now? Cadmus has been off of the radar for a long time, but Lockwood hasn’t. He’s a more recent player in this game of “white boy wants to kill everyone who is different and take over the world” chess match thing we’ve got going on here. So what is going on in this city or this nation right now that would bring these three together to try and stop it or start it or whatever their plan is?” Maggie said, turning to face the group. 

“I’m not sure.” Kara said. “I don’t remember anything special that is happening right now, just the usual stuff.” 

Maggie looked at Winn. “Was the DEO investigating anything unusual or high profile recently? Or have you heard any chatter about anything up coming?” 

Winn flipped through a bunch of papers, then typed a few commands on his keyboard. He made a small sound, looked back down at the papers and then typed some more. The minutes dragged on and Maggie was about to grumpily ask him to hurry the hell up, when he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. 

“The Gala! It’s the Gala. I can’t believe I almost missed it.” he exclaimed and then turned to see all of the women looking at him with a curious expression. 

“The Gala?” Kara said. “The DEO isn’t having a gala.” 

“Alex hasn’t mentioned anything about a Gala or any other fancy gig like that.” Maggie added. 

Winn sighed. “That’s because it’s not a DEO event... it’s L-Corp’s. And guess who is at the top of Lena’s guest list?” 

“Who?” 

“All of the community leaders of the alien rights groups in the city. It’s a fundraiser to raise money for those aliens who were killed or injured by Ben Lockwood’s group. It’s a peace summit essentially, but looks like Cadmus is going to turn it into a trap and what better way then to turn Alex, the leader of the DEO into the perfect weapon. Cadmus gets revenge on their enemies, kills their opponents and has the blame fall on Lena, L-Corp, Alex and the DEO.” He shook his head. “It’s a perfect plan.” 

Maggie growled as she picked up her phone. “Not if I can help it.” 

She hit a button and put the phone to her ear. “J’onn.” She said without introducing herself. “Get here quick... we have something to show you.”  
  


**——————————**

“Don’t move.” A voice growled, sounding less than human. The sound of blood dripping onto the table seemed so loud in the room, echoing off the metal walls and breaking the stillness that had settled. No one moved, everyone barely breathed, each one waiting to see what would happen next. 

The gun which had been in a holster on Ben’s hip less than a moment before, was now in hand and pointed, the threat of its use enemant as dark cold eyes stared at their target. 

“Alex.” Jeremiah dared to whisper. “Please.” 

“Don’t Dad.... don’t say another damn word.” Alex said, staring at him. “Unlock the cuffs.” 

“Alex you don’t understand what you are doing.... what you are risking?!” Jeremiah said, ignoring her warning. 

“Shut up!” Alex yelled, her voice breaking. The gun shook slightly in her bound hands, but still never moved from where it was pointed at Jeremiahs’ head. It took every ounce of strength and concentration to hold her body upright like this, straining not only against the cuffs that bound her hands together, the ones binding her legs to the table, but her own body. Blood dripped down from her newly opened head wound, painting lines of red across her pale cheeks, and onto the table. Her head pounded from the strain and her concussion, and she was suddenly aware that she might have bruised and possibly broken some ribs during the accident because her chest hurt like hell. Her only spark of joy and hope during this was that she at least had taken Ben down for the count and managed to steal both his gun and the keys off of his belt in just the blink of an eye. Her training with J’onn must have paid off and Alex vow that when she was out of this and after making sure that Maggie and the baby were safe, she owed J’onn dinner or at the least a big hug. 

Below her cowering under the table, Ben’s face was just as bloody. It was a broken mess from where Alex’s forehead shattered his nose, and from where he collided with the table on his way to the floor. 

He looked up at the standoff above him as his fingers tried in vain to stanch the blood seeping from his nose and lip. He wondered how he had gotten this all wrong, how he could have called Alex weak. He had made a major miscalculation and everything that they had worked so hard for was in jeopardy because he just couldn’t wait. Harper had told him to stay away from her, but he couldn’t resist gloating. Couldn’t resist seeing the horror and anger in her eyes when she saw that her father was still on their side, after everything. It had been such a power trip, but now... now he felt weak and foolish. He wasn’t sure who he feared most right now, Alex or what Harper would do to him when he found out. 

“Unlock the damn cuffs, I won’t tell you again. “ Alex said, with a grunt, managing to toss Jeremiah the keys without dropping the gun. She knew that if he really wanted to, her father could try and stop her with his metal arm, and he probably would succeed. But she could see him calculate the odds in his head and reach the same conclusion she had. Could he move fast enough to rip the gun from her hand before she could get a shot off? Any gunshot wound from this close would be disastrous, if not fatal. Only his arm was metal... the rest of him as far as she could tell was still flesh and bone. 

She watched as he made his choice and took a step closer to unlock her cuffs. He freed her feet first, and then her hands, moving slow making sure that she knew that he wasn’t going for her gun. 

The part of him that was still human hated this... hated seeing Alex like this. The coldness in her eyes and the palpable darkness that surrounded her reminded him too much of himself. Jeremiah was no stranger to death and to killing, the jungles of Peru when he gave his life to J’onn’s he had been prepared to face the end, but then his worst nightmare came true. Not only had he survived, but he had been picked up and recruited by the very people he had been trying to protect his daughters from. It was hard at first, and he kept trying to tell himself that he did what he had to do to survive, but then to his horror and his delight, he discovered that he liked killing people and moreover he was good at it. 

He saw something in his daughter’s eyes that echoed that dark thrill, and was afraid for her. It was too late for him. He had lost his last thread of humanity and compassion when Cadmus had captured him once more and sent him for reprogramming, but it wasn’t too late for her. The part of him that was human buried deep down, prayed that Alex would be better than him, make better choices, and not give in to her darkness. 

Alex grunted softly as the cuffs were unlocked and she was able to move again. Her legs were shaking and a bit numb, so Alex kept one hand on the table holding her up right. She couldn’t afford to fall. Gun still trained on her father’s forehead she moved around the table step by step until the metal table was between her and her father and Ben. 

Ben stood up slowly, hands raised. Blood was still dripping from his face, but he no longer tried to stop it. With the table between them, his ego kicked in and he smiled as he taunted her. 

“What are you going to do, Alex?” He said. “Shoot us both? We have you trapped between us and the door.” 

Alex growled and cupped both hands around the gun. Her body was failing and she was quickly getting tired. She knew he was right, that she was still trapped, but she had to do something. She would not be a pawn to Cadmus, to everything she stood against. They still hadn’t unveiled their plan for her, but she knew that it wouldn’t be good. She didn't want to shoot them, especially her dad. Even now after everything he had done, she still loved him. She still had hope that one day he could be saved. But if it was between them and going home to her wife and baby...She would do what she had to do. 

She licked her dry lips. “If I have to shoot you both I will. I will not play your game. Now move!” Alex ordered. 

Her dad took a step to let her pass, but Ben grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Alex turned the gun so it was on Ben instead recognizing him as the superior threat. 

“Even if you shoot us, Harper won’t let you get out of the building.” Ben taunted. “He will capture you, and what I said earlier will come true. You will die slowly as you watch your wife die in front of you.” 

Alex didn’t balk, didn’t blink at the reminder. Her voice was steady and firm as she said. “I’ll take my chances.” A shot rang out in the room, and a body dropped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: Just a disclaimer, I didn’t finish season four of SG, I stopped when Alex got mindwiped, so I have no idea what happened to Ben Lockwood or his group. I took a lot of liberties (pun intended) and this is an AU where Kara defeated him in the debate and things didn’t go his way. He never got popular like he had so he turned to Cadmus in order to make his evil dreams come true. Just a bit of background in case you all had questions.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to escape, while Maggie and the DEO/NCPD arrive at the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie sat in the passenger seat of an armored DEO van, as they sped lights and sirens blazing towards the warehouse. “Thanks for doing this J’onn.” She said turning to him. 

He gave her a grave look. “You follow Vasquez’ directions to the letter you hear... no heroics! I need you and that baby to be just as safe and healthy at the end of all of this as you are now. The only reason why I’m doing this is because I know you. It’s easier to keep an eye on you if you are with us rather than let you go alone. Promise me you will follow orders, no questions or detours?” 

“I promise.” Maggie said sincerely. 

“Good.” J’onn was silent for a moment. “How are you doing?” 

“My head hurts, and I feel like I could sleep for a week, but once she’s back we can rest together.” 

“We are going to get her back. I can promise you that. Cadmus is going down... once and for all. The DEO and the NCPD aren't going to stop until we can find every trace of their operations. Lena is cooperating with us too. I don’t think she’s involved but she said she would be willing to sit down with Winn to take a look at what Cadmus assets are still hiding in her corporation.” 

Maggie nodded and put her hand on her belly. She closed her eyes, and focused on the plan ahead.  
  


**——————————**

Alex was covered in blood as she ran down the hallway. She had left her father to deal with Ben, trusting that the former MD remembered enough of his training to save his life. Or not, she didn’t really care at this point. Surprisingly her dad hadn’t put up a fight. He had only given her a long sad look and then stepped aside. There was something in his eyes, something human, something familiar that tugged at Alex’s heart and her memories, but she pushed that thought aside and focused on finding an exit. 

She made it halfway down the hallway and paused as the hallway branched into four directions. Alex closed her eyes and took a breath, ignoring the lingering ache in her body as she did so. She pushed the pain away, and listened, trying to hear any sounds of movement or environmental clues that would give her a hint of where to go. What she wouldn’t give for Kara’s x-ray vision and super hearing right now… 

An alarm blared overhead and Alex jumped in fright. “Shit.” She said out loud, her hand gripping the gun tighter as she prepared for battle. This was now a game of predator vs prey and Alex didn’t intend to lose. She took a chance and veered left down the hallway, into a corridor that ended into another room. Alex’s heart sank, as she peeked her head inside, at seeing that it was another windowless empty room. Her heart pounded in her chest and for a minute she thought that she would pass out, but then a tiny glimmer of hope appeared. 

A tiny ray of sunshine peaked out from behind a part of the wall. Alex moved closer and realized that the wall wasn’t a wall, but a sheet of rusted metal covering part of the concrete wall, but most importantly a window. It had come loose with age, the nails holding it down, missing or rusted. Alex moved over to it quickly, pulling at the sheet. It was beyond heavy, and her tired body felt like she didn’t have the strength to move it, but she kept pulling at it anyway. The metal cut into her hands and Alex smelled blood, but still she tried. The sheet finally came loose and the momentum knocked Alex on her ass, and a loud crash reverberated throughout the room. 

Alex froze, hoping that no one was close enough to hear it. Then her worst nightmare came true as loud voices and running feet could be heard down the hall, just barely audible over the alarm. 

“Find the bitch, and bring her to me... I’ll deal with the Feds.” She heard Harper say. “Understood?” The sound of at least five men agreed in unison, made her gulp and she turned her attention to the window. 

The window frame was at least shoulder height, and Alex’s hope sank a little when she realized that she would have to pull herself out of it. She thanked her lucky stars that the window was already broken, so at least she wouldn’t have to break the window herself and worry about the noise alerting the men. There were shards of glass glittering the frame and on the sill, and Alex wished that she would have stolen Ben or her father’s clothes before she ran out of there, so that she could have a little protection. Being naked as she was, this was going to hurt, but it was her only shot. 

Putting the grip of the gun in her mouth, she breathed in through her nose and let it out slowly. Alex closed her eyes and focused. She let go of the pain, her exhaustion, her hunger and focused on the only thing that mattered, getting out of that window. She took another breath, and then jumped. Her hands caught the windowsill on the first try, but she couldn’t maintain her grip. She fell, landing on her feet with a painful thud. Alex let out a tiny almost inaudible whimper as the motion jostled her broken ribs. She bit down hard on the grip of the gun, to keep from letting out a scream, so hard that her jaw made an ominous cracking noise. 

Alex took another breath, and then tried again. This time her body slammed against the wall on the leap, with a loud thud, but she managed to hold on. She froze for a second, the sound of the alarm and the beating of her heart blaring in her ears. Alex breathed through the pain. Focus Danvers.... Come on you can do this. 

Another breath, and then biting down hard on the grip once more, she began to pull herself up. Each inch was agony, as her body protested what she was doing. The pain was so bad that she wanted to throw up, and almost did, but she willed herself to keep going. It felt like hours she was hanging there, torturing her body inch by inch but finally she managed to pull herself onto the window frame, and then out of the window. She felt ungraciously into the bushes a few feet below. She landed with a painful thump on rocky and glass glittered ground. Wind knocked out of her, her eyes closed and Alex fell into peaceful oblivion.  
  


**——————————**

Maggie fumbled with the straps of the bulletproof vest, and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned slightly to see that it was Vasquez. 

“Here let me.” The other woman said. 

Maggie sighed and nodded, putting her hands down to allow the Agent to take over. 

“You don’t have to do this you know, no one will think less of you and Alex won’t have to kill me if anything happens to you.” Vasquez said softly. 

“I know, but I would think less of me... I have to do this Vas. I need to make sure that she is safe.” Maggie said, pleading for the other woman to understand. 

Vasquez paused, studying her for a moment, then sighed. “Alright, but I’m assigning two agents to shadow you at all times. You will wait 30 seconds and follow behind us after we’ve cleared the rooms. I don’t want any surprises... this is a rescue mission, not a suicide. Understood?” 

Maggie nodded, trying not to wince. “Yes, I understand.” 

Vasquez patted her shoulder then continued. “Is that too tight?” 

Maggie moved her upper body then took a few steps getting a feel for the fit. The vest obviously wasn’t designed for a pregnant woman, but it would do. She took a breath, and while it was a little bit constricting, it didn’t feel overly tight, and more importantly it stayed in place. 

“Nope, fits a bit different than before, but it’s good.” Maggie replied. 

Vasquez nodded. She turned and got something out of one of the gear bags. “Here, I know you don’t have your duty weapon since you are out on admin leave, but I think this will work just as well.” 

Maggie smiled at the familiar weapon in Vasquez’ hand. It was Alex’s alien gun. She didn’t use it as often anymore since Winn made her suit, but she still kept it in her office for old time sake. 

“I made sure it was charged and ready to go for you. A little piece of Alex to help keep you safe.” Vasquez said a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“I got that right here.” Maggie said, patting her belly. “But this helps. Thank you.” She pulled Vasquez in for a hug. 

“You’re welcome.” Vasquez said, softly. She sighed and pulled away. “Come on Detective... Let’s go get your girl.” 

Maggie tightened her grip on the Alien gun and followed Vasquez out of the command tent. “Hold on babe.” She whispered softly into the wind. “We are coming for you. And Lord help anyone who stands in my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thank you for reading! 
> 
> PS: If you think this chapter or any of the following chapters need content warnings, please don’t hesitate to let me know! I’m not sure what needs warnings and what doesn’t so if something bothers you, please let me know. I’m not planning on going too dark with this story, but I just want to be sure. Thank you!


End file.
